Don't Tell Me Everything Is Wonderful Now
by Carasiel
Summary: In the final battle, Voldemort is defeated. Everyone is happy...so why isn't Harry? How long can one boy hold a grudge? *not slash*


Disclaimer: Don't recognise, don't own. Also don't own the song 'Wonderful' by Everclear ^^;;  
  
A/N: Hey all, I meant to get this up ages ago but I haven't had the time recently. The plotbunny for this kept me up for hours after I'd been listening to Everclear's 'Wonderful', so blame them for this. R+rs would be appreciated- I don't generally write Harry-orientated fics, so tell me what you think. **Warning** character death \#Arien#\  
  
Don't Tell Me Everything Is Wonderful Now  
  
"Harry! Get back!" yelled Sirius, throwing Avada Kedavra at the Death Eater who had been gleefully sneaking up behind his Godson. He watched as Harry's emerald green eyes widened in shock. "Dumbledore!! NO!!!" The boy screamed, throwing himself into motion and bolting towards the scene. Sirius watched as Dumbledore's curse hit Voldemort, resulting in a large pile of ashes where the Dark Wizard had stood. After a fraction of a second, a horrible scream echoed through the Forbidden Forest, filled with more pain and anguish than anything any of them had ever imagined. But it didn't come from Voldemort. Hermione charged to where Sirius stood and stopped dead when she noticed what he was staring at. Harry knelt on the floor with his head buried in his hands, screaming in agony and frustration, shaking uncontrollably. "...Harry...?" she called gently, bending down before him with concern flooding her features. "Leave." He whispered harshly. "Harry, don't be silly-" Sirius began. "I SAID, LEAVE!! JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry screamed, jumping to his feet and glaring at them both in wild fury. "Harry, it's okay, it's all over now!" Dumbledore protested. "DONT TELL ME IT'S OKAY! IT IS NEVER OKAY!! THAT BASTARD'S DEAD, SURE, BUT HE DIED PAINLESSLY! HE DESERVED TO DIE A MILLION DEATHS FOR ALL THAT HE'S DONE! AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET A CHANCE TO TOUCH HIM!" He yelled, tears streaming down his face, his emerald eyes shining with hysteria. "What do you mean, you didn't get to touch him? Don't tell me you honestly wanted to face him, Harry," Sirius smiled, bewildered. But at his response, it soon faded. "I did. I wanted him to suffer. I want my fucking revenge for everything he's done to me...I w=anted revenge for my parents...so don't you dare tell me everything's wonderful now, Sirius..." he whispered harshly. "You might all be able to pick up where you left off, but I can't..." "But Harry, everything is okay now...the Dark Lord's gone. Gone. He can't do anything to you anymore..." Hermione whispered. "It doesn't matter what he can or can't do now! It doesn't change the past! It doesn't suddenly make me fucking deaf to my own Mother's screams, does it?!" Harry screamed, his voice hoarse. "I clung to vengeance for so long. Now even that's been taken from me, there's nothing left to live for. I wish I could've died with them..." he whispered, falling to his knees and holding his head in his hands. Dumbledore looked every one of his one hundred and fifty years, grave and concerned. He bent down and went to rub his back soothingly, but thought better of it when the ebony-haired boy flinched at the contact. Sirius looked as white as a sheet and tears were threatening to fall from his eyes- how could he have ever believed that his Godson would take the fall of Voldemort easily? Hanging his head, he clenched his jaw in guilt. "I wish I was dead..." Harry murmured, when his sobs had finally subsided. "I never want to see another day." And with that, he burst into tears. Hedwig flew to her master's side and watched silently, tears filling her amber eyes. Bending down, she nuzzled his head and brushed away his tears, her own falling onto the scorched grass as the others watched in shock.  
  
~#~#~ James Potter sat bolt upright in bed, sweating and glancing around him feverishly. "What's wrong,?" Lily asked softly, sitting up beside him and wrapping her arms around her boyfriend comfortingly. James swallowed and glanced down at her. "I-I had a nightmare...it's nothing..."  
  
~#~#~  
  
How'd you think that went? Not too fond of Harry, so that's sympathetic for me ^^;; lol R+r please :P  
  
\#Arien#\ 


End file.
